Persona 4 Visualive the Evolution
Persona 4 Visualive the Evolution (舞台 VISUALIVE ペルソナ4 the EVOLUTION) is a stage play based on Persona 4. Profile Visualive the Evolution is an official stage play that saw a limited release from October 3-9, 2012 in Sunshine Theater. It was later released on DVD on February 15, 2013. It acts as a second part to the original stage play Persona 4 Visualive, expanding on the original's story. Like the original run, the protagonist's name was changed with each performance, listing the announcement for each in the production's blog with the DVD release using Hayato Asakawa (浅川隼人). Most of the original cast reprise their roles, with the notable exceptions of Yukiko Amagi and Rise Kujikawa. The staff was partially changed with Jun Kumagai, who also worked on Persona 4 The Animation, Persona 3 The Movie, and later Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade -Ao no Kakusei-, taking over the script. became the director. Atlus' handled the music. Plot Acting as a continuation from the previous installment, Evolution begins as the main characters go into the television after Naoto Shirogane to confront Shadow Naoto. The protagonist appears to be defeated by Shadow Naoto before thoughts of his bonds with the cast rejuvenate him. After returning from speaking with the others at Junes Department Store, he encounters Taro Namatame having issues with his truck. He notices that there is a large television inside, but is distracted by the appearance of Tohru Adachi and the Moel Gas Station Attendant as they come to help with Namatame's truck. Adachi invites himself home with the protagonist for sushi with Ryotaro Dojima. Nanako Dojima appears in the background, but is written off as being asleep as the others celebrate. The school festival follows after this with Kou Ichijo and Daisuke Nagase joining the protagonist, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, and Yukiko Amagi in the group date cafe where Kou attempts to become closer to Chie, continuing his efforts from the previous stageplay. Kou and Daisuke also reappear in the cross-dressing pageant alongside the others. However, before the results are announced, Dojima appears to confront the protagonist about a suspicious warning letter that was found in his room. After they arrive at the police station, they discover that Nanako has appeared on the Midnight Channel and has also gone missing from their home. While discussing the matter, the protagonist recalls the television in Namatame's truck, spurring Dojima to chase after him and leading Namatame to enter the television himself. The Investigation Team follows after Namatame and while they defeat him, Nanako collapses in the television and dies at the hospital shortly after. The cast threatens Namatame but when he appears happy at the news that Nanako has recovered, they discover his kidnappings started with Yukiko Amagi. Inspired to look for another suspect, the cast asks around town before finally calling Tohru Adachi to Junes to confront him. There, he confesses everything and fights the entire Investigation Team with a sword. After the fight, he collapses and Ameno-sagiri appears. In the fight against Ameno-sagiri, it comes out that Teddie is a Shadow and he decides to sacrifice himself by launching himself into the boss to defeat it. The protagonist is troubled by the team's reactions to Teddie's sacrifice and argues with them. With the Orb of Sight from Margaret, he discovers the Moel attendant's identity as Izanami. He enters Yomotsu Hirasaka alone to confront Izanami and seems to be defeated when the team appears to come to fight alongside him. Once Izanami is defeated, Teddie is welcomed back by the group before they see the protagonist off at Yasoinaba Station. Cast *'Protagonist': *'Yosuke Hanamura': *'Chie Satonaka': Minami Tsukui *'Yukiko Amagi': *'Kanji Tatsumi': Youichirou Oomi *'Rise Kujikawa': Yuriya Suzuki *'Naoto Shirogane': *'Daisuke Nagase': Jyouji Saotome *'Kou Ichijo': Motohiro Oota *'Ryotaro Dojima': Masashi Taniguchi *'Tohru Adachi': Masami Itou *'Taro Namatame': Yasuhiro Roppongi *'Izanami': Shoutaro Mamiya *'Margaret': Arisa Nakajima *'Teddie': (Voice Only) Gallery Trivia *While the first stageplay's opening was inspired by the opening of the first game, Visualive the Evolution has opening and closing dance numbers based on the Vita version of the game, Persona 4 Golden. *Shadows in the three dungeons covered by this stageplay are different from both the previous installment and each other. The Shadows in Secret Laboratory appear as masked figures wearing black and white camouflage prints. In Heaven, they are digital projections similar to how bosses are handled. In Yomotsu Hirasaka, they are dressed in traditional white garments. External Links * Official Site Category:Persona 4 Visualive Category:Live Action